Oil and Cherries
by 157yrs
Summary: He was fitted with a new automail arm and leg. They were supposed to be Ed's. He was with another woman. She was supposed to be Ed's. WrathxWinry *old post*


Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist

_"It's my latest design. They were originally fitted for someone of Ed's height, so they may be a bit off balanced for you."_

She was a strange girl to say the least.

With all of Wrath's experience with the Elrics, he thought that his hate would come naturally to everyone that the brothers held dear. So it surprised him greatly when the familiar sensation of deep loathing refused to surface itself around Winry.

"Stop squirming!" Shouted the said girl as she flushed with injustice while trying to take the proper measurements to readjusted metallic appendage before connecting it to Wrath's leg.

The only response to her demand was an airy grunt followed by a few eye twitches from Wrath. If he had been any bolder, he would have rolled his eyes and shifted a little more just to spite her. However, despite being an artificial being, he still held a small fear for her.

After taking the appropriate pause accompanied by an angry glare, Winry sighed, readjusting her hair to swing around on her shoulders and leaned back down to get a better look at his stump.

Stealing himself a breath, Wrath looked down at the blond girl – no woman next to him. Despite her being a good head taller that him, Wrath still looked down at her from his position from on top of the table, while Winry remained, squatted on the floor surrounded by spare parts of tools and other unidentifiable objects.

Her hair tickled his nose when she moved a little closer. Hesitantly, Wrath leaned in a few centimeters and took in a discreet breath of her scent. She smelled like oil and cherries. Such a strange scent for such a strange girl. Yet even with these thoughts, he had to admit that he liked it. Wrinkling his nose at his own uncharacteristic thoughts, Wrath leaned away, relieved that Winry hadn't noticed his actions.

"Alright, this may hurt a bit." The sudden words startled Wrath who had adjusted to the comfortable silence. Masking his puzzlement by nodding silently, Wrath tried to shift closer, curious as to what she meant.

The sensation of her warm fingers tracing the edge of his left thigh, made him jump slightly, earning him an irritated growl from Winry in response.

The inside of Wrath's stomach flamed with lively fluttering and if he had a heart, the homunculus would have sworn that it was bursting. As she held his thigh in place, a foreign shiver traced its way down his back and settled to the pit of his stomach before slipping down to his groin and becoming a dull ache.

The feelings resulted were unexpected, and most unwanted, yet when she removed her fingers to the automail, the strange flicker of warmth left him more empty and disappointed then before. However, Wrath had no more time to ponder the foreign sensation when a strange clicking sound was heard followed by a wave of unspeakable pain that shot through his body.

"I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt." Came the apologetic explanation.

Clenching his teeth, and clutching his eyes shut, Wrath nodded silently. It was the only way to keep him from screaming. Absently, Wrath reflected through his haze of pain-filled mind that when his flesh limbs had been torn at the gate, it had hurt much worse. Nevertheless, the agony as of now was considerable.

So when Winry's warm hand connected with his thigh again, he gladly welcomed the comfort with silent approval. Slowly, the pain ebbed away.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Carefully, Wrath opened his eyes to find Winry's bright blue ones beaming back at him in some sort of mild wonder. The attention made Wrath's face flame with sudden fatigue.

"Whenever I attach Edward's automail, he practically screams." Just the mention of the accursed boy's name should have sent Wrath into a fit a furry, so it came as a pleasant surprise when all he did was smirk at the almost compliment.

His unspoken pledge of silence had yet to be broken.

"Now, all we have left is the arm." Winry nodded at her own words, before going to work at adjusting the pieces.

Absently, Wrath wondered at his predicament.

Where was he to go afterwards?

His original plan _was _to become human. To become what Edward Elric was. To live. With sudden analysis, the boy had to wonder with amazement that he had originally taken Ed's limbs to become more human.

Wrath had wanted everything that Ed had had.

He wanted his human body – his limbs. His mother. His family. His life.

Glancing down, Wrath shifted his new leg with a frown. It was admittedly heavy. Looking back up, Wrath was met half way with Winry's angered expression.

"I swear if you move one more time…" She left the sentence unfinished, leaving to his own imagination what the consequences would be.

Of course Wrath could only assume that she wasn't as bad as Envy or Dante when it came to punishing people. He shivered when he remembered how Envy had gutted him hard with his knees back in the ballroom.

His eyes watched her as she fiddled with the measuring tape, before reaching out to his right stump of an arm and delicately enclosing it within her own hands.

Truly, it was his second second chance.

He was getting new limbs. The limbs were supposed to be Edward's. They weren't as good as the original, but they were still acceptable.

The tingling of her fingers connecting with his skin made heat rise to his cheeks. Wrath could have sworn that he had never felt more human than he did at that second. Her scent was now consuming him as she once again leaned closer to him.

Now that his leg was finished, Winry had moved to sit next to him on the table to finish with his arm, seeing that Wrath had originally refused the couch.

She was a strange girl and he liked her, Wrath decided.

She had been the only one to clean up his wounds from the ballroom. The only one to help him. In truth there was also that Rose character, but she wasn't anything like Winry.

His body stirred as her heat radiated to him in overwhelming waves of something.

"Alright." Winry said, signaling to him that she was now ready to attach his arm. Her words were followed by a light, comforting squeeze to his torn appendage that left Wrath pulsing.

Stealing himself, the homunculus closed his eyes tightly and braced himself for the pain he knew would follow soon after the familiar clicking noise. No later than predicted, did the second nightmare begin. Was this what Edward went through?

The spasms of pain lingered momentarily near his shoulder, before phantom flames of acid danced through his entire body.

The only advantage Wrath had was the fact that he was a homunculus and being so, immuned him to intense unpleasantries. Since the first attachment, the boy's body had become accustomed to the pain, and in truth it wasn't nearly as bad.

Nevertheless when the opportunity presented itself, Wrath wasted no time in leaning towards Winry for 'support.' Even then, he refused to cry out.

Of course,Winry being sympathetic to his case, quickly over came her shock and pulled Wrath closer in an embrace, paying no never mind to the fact that the boy's face was pressed sensually against her neck in a way that it really did not need to be. His arms rested lifelessly at his side in confinement, even as the desire to touch her grew.

Keeping his eyes tightly shut, Wrath enjoyed her strange scent all the while relishing in the sensation of her creamy, smooth skin occasionally brushing against his own. Silently, he moved his lips to her neck, rubbing them over her sensitive flesh while trying to form words that just would come out.

Hot pleasure at what he would later recall as the only delight he had ever had, sped through his body as the ache in his groin intensified tenfold. Daringly, he planted one small kiss to her neck that went unnoticed through his other actions as his lips continued to lightly caress her tender skin.

Winry remained oblivious.

As the lasting flicker of pain subsided, Wrath tilted his head slightly and opened his eyes taking in her appearance from where he rested against her throat. The scent of oil and cherries intensified.

Slowly Winry withdrew from him, seeing that the boy would not do so himself. Smiling down at him, she removed herself from the low table and stretched.

"There now. That wasn't so bad, was it?" She asked. Wrath looked at her intensely, all the while shrinking on the inside in wonder at how any normal human could put up with it.

When she got no reply, Winry sighed before turning towards the door. When she reached it, she paused and turned back to him.

He already missed her presence.

"You should take it easy for a few days and let your body adjust. The automail is a little heavier than normal limbs, but don't worry. Soon, you won't be able to notice the difference." Sparing him one more reassuring glance, she spun and exited the room.

Soberly, Wrath watched her go.

It was a little fabricated.

But it was his second chance.

Here he was with another woman. A woman that was supposed to be Ed's. She wasn't his mommy – Ed's mommy. She wasn't Sloth – she was different. Strange. Like oil and cherries.

And he liked her.


End file.
